


A Glimpse of Silhouettes

by dreamboatqueen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Corsaac, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Sweetness, i dunno, prompted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1219681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamboatqueen/pseuds/dreamboatqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was easy to tell. It was in the way Isaac dragged his teeth across her chest in such a delicate manner and the way her hands fisted into his shirt, communicating just how much she needed him in a simple grasp of material. If she could hold him there forever, she would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Glimpse of Silhouettes

**Author's Note:**

> Following the prompt: “oh! corsaac first time where cora is totally nervous cause it’s her first time and isaac is all romantic and turned on pls” - anon on tumblr.
> 
> I wrote this whole thing while listening to A Little Death by The Neighbourhood. Highly recommend!

The only thing Cora could feel was the immense heat that seemed to radiate from her entire body, yet she couldn’t quite decide whether it was because of how Isaac was worrying that spot on her collarbone that drove her up the wall or the little voice screaming in her head about his hands running all over her body. It was a territory that no boy had explored before; in fact no one had ever gotten as close to her as Isaac did. She tried to pretend that it was his off-limits appeal that called to her, but they both knew what they were doing was more than trying to piss off her angst-ridden older brother.

It was easy to tell. It was in the way Isaac dragged his teeth across her chest in such a delicate manner and the way her hands fisted into his shirt, communicating just how much she needed him in a simple grasp of material. If she could hold him there forever, she would. But when his nimble fingers began to toy with the hem of her t-shirt, an instant panic rose within Cora. Derek would be gone for days and she had no excuse to stop Isaac from taking it any further. Worry and doubt rose within her; what if Isaac didn’t  _understand_? What if he had been pretending this whole time just to get in her pants and he'd back out the second she hesitates? She wanted him more than anything else, something she had never felt that before; but she didn’t know how to go about it without making a fool of herself.

Pushing her thoughts aside, Cora readjusted herself on her bed so that she was on top of Isaac in an attempt to regain some control, lightly grinding down on his hips which involuntarily responded. With his growing desire, he deepened their kiss even further and slowly pulled her shirt up, running his hands along her chest and down her flat stomach. Cora felt that jump in her chest that preceded anxiety, and when Isaac broke apart to bring her shirt up over her head she didn’t stop him but brushed him off slightly when he tried to return his mouth to hers. Once his lips only met her jaw, his brows furrowed and he pulled away slowly, ghosting his fingers over her jawline slowly while Cora’s eyes fluttered closed and she swore her heart skipped a beat.

“Talk to me.” he said raspily, in that voice he used when he was utterly serious which turned Cora on like nothing else. Her body slumped and her eyes darted downwards before he tilted her chin up to face him. How could she possibly voice what she was feeling? To admit her fear was to admit weakness, and that was something Cora Hale didn’t know how to do. But then she was drowning in the depth of Isaac’s eyes, clinging to her life support of sound reasoning in an attempt of self preservation.

“I-I can’t. I… I’ve never done this before.” she stammered out, hating the fact that with that one simple look he could make her spill her guts. Isaac only stared at her for a few moments before sitting up slightly against the headboard. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead then rested his own against it.

“Do you want to?” he asked, wetting his lips in anticipation of her answer. When she didn’t respond immediately, he began to babble. “You don’t have to. We don’t have to. If you need to st-” but then he was cut off by her quieting his lips with her own quickly. Slowly, Cora nodded. His stammering was endearing, but it comforted her even more that he got nervous too and she felt nothing but loved with his eyes glued on her like that.

“Yeah,” Cora whispered, more trying to convince herself she was sure of this than to answer Isaac. “I want to. I want it to be you.” And that was all she needed to say, because nothing made the lonely beta feel better than actually being wanted by someone, not to mention by the beautiful girl in front of him who seemed to always make him lose all control. It was nice to get excited when she toyed with him physically, but it was a completely different high in the rare moments she showed her affinity for him. He slowly reached for her hand with his and rubbed his thumb tentatively along her soft skin, in an attempt to calm her nerves that were causing her to shake.

Isaac guided her hands to take off his own shirt, putting them on a level ground and feeling her relax into his arms. With her newfound confidence, Cora began to explore the broad expanse of his chest before making her way down his body. Her slow, easy, pace with curious hands wound Isaac up, and it didn’t take long for her to notice his increasing want.

* * *

It wasn’t amazing; there were no eye rolling orgasms and often limbs would get tangled in awkward ways but Cora had finally learned to trust someone. It meant even more to Isaac that it was  _him_  who she wanted. When things got painful or uncomfortable for her, he would kiss away her pain gingerly until he felt her unwind again and in turn, she would try her best to help him along. After coming down from their highs, they stared at each other for a long time, with nothing but pure passion in their eyes while they tried to catch their ragged breath. Then they laid like that, for hours; just admiring each other. Sometimes Isaac would drum his fingers along her backside, or she would press a soft kiss to his chest, but they did seemingly nothing while basking in their emotions. Few words were needed to convey how they felt. It wasn’t until the sun finally started to come up that they drifted into an easy slumber, bodies entwined and fingers laced.


End file.
